a doer, a wooer
by Caliente
Summary: slightly AU Academy Era drabble –– McCoy runs into Chapel during an overnight hospital shift and they chat—well, more like bicker and make interesting expressions at each other. Also, he checks out her legs. –– featuring Number One as Chapel's sister


**Author's Note:** Slight AU in which Number One is Chapel's elder sister (which I figure I can get away with, since they were played by the same actress in The Original Series) who I shamelessly avoid actually naming. Also, the title is from the e.e. cummings poem _a pretty a day_, which I so do not own any part of at all. Apologies for the rawness of this fill; it's totes unbeta'd. Thanks for reading!  
**Prompt:** "I walked in and she was doing shots, betting the managers if any of the customers would notice, and screaming that nothing would ruin her Saturday night. Say what you want, I like working with my sister." (via Texts From Last Night)  
**Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

**a doer a wooer  
**by, Caliente

It was a Saturday night (well, technically very early Sunday morning, but it didn't count as tomorrow until he went to bed, _damn it_) and McCoy was working the campus hospital's overnight shift. Not his favorite thing in the world but at least they worked them around his class schedule.

Rounding a corner, he was surprised to see a familiar blonde nurse standing nearby. She was out of uniform but he'd recognize that face (and those legs) anywhere. "Chapel? What brings you in here?" It had to be something important to get her in the hospital at such a late hour on her night off.

She jerked a thumb toward the curtain behind her. "My sister."

McCoy pulled his signature brow quirk. "Oh?" He didn't think he'd ever heard her mention a sister before.

"Yeah—you might've heard of her, she used to be Pike's XO." Ah, that made more sense; the Commander was now in charge of a small research vessel that had just returned to Earth after a two year science mission. (Also explained why Chapel had taken a few day's leave that week.)

He nodded his assent. "I have. So what happened?" She didn't seem too concerned and he was curious what might've required them to come in. (Besides, if it was something serious, he would've been called to assist—or at least _informed_.)

"Well, we were supposed to meet at a bar in Chinatown and I was running late—" McCoy smirked and Chapel scowled at him in return; "no comments from the peanut gallery, please."

"I didn't say anything," he objected innocently. (Or as innocently as he could conceivably manage with Jim Kirk as his best friend and far too much life experience.)

Unsurprisingly, she wasn't buying it. "You were thinking it." She kept her hard stare fixed on him for a beat before continuing, "_Anyway_, I walked in and she was doing shots, betting the managers if any of the customers would notice, and screaming that nothing would ruin her Saturday night."

Before he could stop it, McCoy snorted. "Rough week?"

Chapel shrugged. "Something like that, I guess. I didn't get too many details from her and what I did get wasn't very coherent." She shrugged. "Anyway, I decided a quick stop to detox before getting her home wouldn't be the worst idea in the world."

Now he laughed outright. "I've had many a night like that myself."

Obviously curious, she raised her brows.

"Kirk." It was only one word but he felt it to be a sufficient explanation.

The look of comprehension on her face said she agreed. "Ah."

McCoy shook his head. "Have to admit that I'm surprised; rumor has it your sis is the least flappable, most hardassed commander in the fleet."

She shrugged. "Say what you want, I like working with my sister—or I did when we were assigned together." Chapel smirked. "Actually, it was kind of like working for _you_."

It was a mistake, McCoy knew this, but he just couldn't help himself. "Oh?"

The grin on her face could only be described as shit-eating. "Sure. Low tolerance for stupidity, brusque manners, very consistent bullshit detector…"

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended," he admitted.

Chapel didn't answer that, but she didn't stop smiling, either. "I should be getting back—the treatment should've kicked in by now."

That was when the professional side of McCoy's brain woke up again and, with a nod, he stood a little straighter. "Right." Then he let his gaze sweep over her one last time (because her legs were nice and her jeans particularly well-fitted). "Nice seeing you out of uniform for a change, Chapel."

There was a smirk dancing on her face when she tossed him a glance over her shoulder, then disappeared behind the curtain. He thought maybe she knew exactly how nice he thought she looked and decided he'd make it a point to visit in his civvies when she was on sometime to see if she reciprocated.


End file.
